


To Howl at the Moon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-17
Updated: 1999-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K. and Fraser find themselves camping.  One things leads to another, and before the night is over . . .





	To Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

To Howl at the Moon

## To Howl at the Moon

by Tristain VanDial

Author's webpage: http://www.geocities.com/soho/museum/5031

* * *

Disclaimer: Fraser, Ray K., and Diefenbaker belong to ALLIANCE. NC17, M/M. EMAIL COMMENTS TO: 

To Howl at the Moon  
By Tristain VanDial 

Ray looked out over the mirror like surface of the tranquil lake. The moon, which shone brightly in the night sky, seemed to turn the water into liquid silver. A feathery breeze, laden with the heavy scent of fir trees and wild flowers, teased his senses. In the distance, the somber call of an owl punctuated the night. Ray looked over into the dying embers of the fire. The quiet seemed to settle over him, weighing him down as if he were a piece of paper trapped under a rock. 

"What's the matter, Ray?" came soft words from Fraser. 

"It's all this nature stuff. It gives me the willies," Ray replied. 

"Think of it as being part of the tapestry of life, Ray," Fraser offered, the glow of the dying fire illuminating the mountie just enough to highlight his eyes. 

"Oh brother," Ray winced. "I'm only out here because you told me you needed to get back to the land. So, against my better judgment, I allow you to drag me up here to this godforsaken wilderness. 'It will be relaxing, Ray,' you said. Remember, I told you no. But was that good enough for you? Of course not, you gave me that wounded boy scout look, and poof, I'm here in nowhere land when I could be back in my noisy apartment watching the fights." 

"You didn't have to accompany me," Fraser offered, his voice drifting over to Ray. 

"Yeah, a lot of good that does me now that I'm out here." 

"Whatever you say, Ray," the mountie returned, the words tinged with just the slightest edge of disappointment. 

Ray looked over at Fraser. In the darkness, he could barely make out the silhouette of the other man. He'd only known Fraser a few months. Yet, in those few months something had happened. Glad that the night hid his reddening face, Ray felt his erection straining against his jeans. Crap, when had he allowed himself to fall for the do gooder from the frozen north? Why in the hell had he allowed himself to become infatuated with another man? Was he that desperate? Did divorce do that to you? 

The fire flickered to life as Fraser placed more wood on it. The golden light revealed the handsome face of the mountie. Ray's eyes traveled to the sensuous lips of his partner. 

"Ray? Ray, is anything the matter?" Fraser asked. 

"What? Eh, no." Ray replied, turning away embarrassed. 

"Why were you staring at me, Ray?" 

"I wasn't staring." 

"Yes you were, Ray." 

"No . . . oh what the hell. I was overwhelmed by your masculine beauty. Your full lips beckoned me to kiss them." 

Silence. 

"Fraser, I'm just kidding. All this nature stuff makes me feel weird." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Ray," Fraser said, and added. "I think you are handsome too." 

Laughing nervously, Ray interjected, "Hey, I was just kidding." 

"And so was I, Ray." 

Not only do I think you're handsome, mountie, but I'd give my eye teeth to peel you out of those clothes and . . . "Stop it!" Ray shouted. 

"Stop what?" the mountie asked confused. 

Scrambling to come up with a reply, Ray began to swat at non-existent mosquitoes. "It's these damn blood suckers." 

"Oh," Fraser offered. "I think I'll go for a swim." 

"What, in the dark?" came the incredulous voice of Ray. 

"Why not? The weather is warm, and we have the bright moon to give us light." 

Shaking his head emphatically, Ray interjected, "Not me." 

"As you wish, Ray," Fraser said as he stood and began to remove his clothing. 

Ray gulped as he watched the mountie remove his shirt. 

The pale moonlight washed over Fraser, accentuating his bare chest. Taking great pains not to wrinkle the shirt he'd just taken off, Fraser folded it neatly and placed it inside the tent. 

Ray watched the mountie disappear inside the tent. With a muted groan, he touched his swollen erection. A sudden gust of wind swirled around him, bringing with it smoke from the fire. "Ah gee," Ray coughed as he inhaled the acrid fumes. 

From inside the tent, came Fraser's voice, "What's the matter, Ray?" 

Sputtering and hacking, Ray answered as best he could, "It's the damn smoke! I sucked it in." To make matters worse, his eyes were beginning to sting like hell, causing them to tear, which in turn obscured his sight. Ray began to claw at them. 

"Ray, that will only make it worse," came the mountie's soft voice from next to him. "Here, this will help." 

A cool cloth began to glide gently over Ray's eyes. 

"There, that should be better, Ray." 

Ray opened first one eye and then the other. The stinging had ebbed away. For a second everything seemed out of focus, but then his vision returned to normal. Looking sideways, Ray's mouth fell open as he took in the naked body of Fraser standing in all its magnificence in the light of the fire. "You're naked!" Ray choked. 

"Yes, Ray, that would be correct. One doesn't usually go swimming with clothes on." 

The other man allowed his gaze to slide up and down the naked mountie's body. It looked every bit as wonderful as he had imagined it. His eyes came to rest on Fraser's crotch. It took all the restraint Ray could muster to keep from crawling over to the other man and wrapping his mouth around it. In response to what he was seeing, Ray's own erection began to throb. 

"Your eyes okay, Ray?" Fraser asked, concern framing the words. 

Ray continued to stare at the mountie. 

"Ray?" 

"What? No the tires on my car are just fine," Ray answered. 

"Tires? No, I asked about your eyes." 

"You did not." 

"Yes, I did, Ray." 

Ray felt as if his face were as red as the coals in the fire. His breathing was labored, and he felt faint. 

"Why don't you join me, Ray? A moonlight swim will do you good, not to mention it will help cleanse your eyes," Fraser said as he took a step towards the other man. 

Holding up his arms, Ray shouted, "No, that's okay. You go ahead and play like you're a fish. Dief and I will stay here by the fire." 

"Are you sure, Ray?" 

"Yeah," the need in his groin rising, "I'm sure." 

"Okay then," Fraser replied as he turned and headed for the water's edge. 

Ray watched as the white, tight ass of the mountie made its way down to the water. Oh, how he would like to . . . "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" 

From the lake's edge, Fraser's voice drifted to him, "Stop what Ray?" 

"Tempting me with your sexy body and your tight little ass," Ray moaned in a subdued tone that he was sure Fraser couldn't hear. Then raising his voice, he answered, "It's the damn bugs again." 

"If you'd get in the water, they wouldn't bother you, Ray," Fraser replied. "And oh, thank you kindly." 

Ray turned his head sideways, "Thank you kindly? Why did you say that?" 

There was a momentarily quietude that was only broken by the sounds of insects and the howl of a wolf in the distance. Fraser's voice finally reached him. Judging from the sound of it, the mountie was swimming, "For thinking my body is sexy and that you like my tight ass." 

Ray froze. A look of mortification cemented on his face. The mountie had heard him. Oh my god, what do I do now? his mind screamed. Fraser will think I'm some kind of a pervert. Shit, maybe I am a pervert. Looking over to where Dief lay, he looked for support. "Damn, look at me!" he hissed. "What do I do now, wolf?" 

Dief raised his read and yawned. Then he made his way over to Ray and placed his head on the man's lap. Ray began to scratch the wolf's ears. His heart beat so hard, it felt as if it would rip his chest in two. 

"Ray?" 

Again, a period of silence that seemed to stretch on forever hung between the two men. 

"Ray, did I say something to offend you? 

That remark startled Ray. "No, you didn't Fraser." Then taking a deep breath, he continued. "I didn't mean for you to hear that remark about your body." 

"Why not, Ray?" the mountie's voice cut through the darkness. 

"Because, it ain't right." 

"What 'ain't right', Ray?" Fraser asked as his still wet hand touched Ray on the shoulder. 

Ray jumped as he felt the mountie's hand. "Oh geez Fraser, you scared the crap out of me." 

"Sorry Ray, I didn't mean . . ." 

Ray refused to look at Fraser. "You didn't mean what?" he asked. 

Fraser took Ray's face in his hands and turned it upward until their eyes met. Lowering himself to his knees, the mountie brought his lips to within a hair's width from Ray's. 

Ray looked startled. "What are you doing?" 

"This, Ray," Fraser said as he covered the other man's mouth with his own. 

Fraser's lips felt so warm and oh, so right pressed against Ray's. Something hot and smoldering began to build in Ray's gut. It built inside him until it suddenly exploded, sending it's intense heat in all directions. Every nerve in his body seemed to jump to life. Ray parted his lips, and as he did, Fraser's tongue slid over them into his waiting mouth. Ray's cock was fully erect and straining against the pants, wanting release. Reaching down with one hand, Ray began to stroke his erection. 

Fraser broke the kiss. Sitting down next to Ray, the mountie said nothing. Silence, pregnant with unspoken words and emotions, hung over the two men. As Ray came back to his senses, the realization of what had just happened hit him like a brick. 

"Geez, Fraser, why'd you go and do that?" 

"Do what, Ray?" 

"That. That thing with your mouth on my mouth," Ray answered, his voice sounding tense. 

"That's called kissing, Ray. People do it all the time. It's as natural as say, that mosquito sucking the blood from your arm." 

Ray slapped at the mosquito. "Why did you kiss me, Fraser? We're men, men don't kiss each other." 

"Why not, Ray?" 

Ray struggled to find the words to answer the mountie. The only thing he could come up with is, "It ain't what men are supposed to do." 

"Why, Ray?" Fraser gave the other man no time to answer before he interjected again. "Ray, might I ask another question?" 

Feeling wary, Ray nodded his head. 

"You find me attractive, don't you?" 

Ray's face began to burn with heat. "I, uh . . ." 

"I find you attractive, Ray. In fact, I find you very attractive." 

"Thanks," Ray replied. "You ain't bad looking yourself." 

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser responded and continued. "You liked the kiss." This was said as a matter of fact. Ray couldn't deny the words. He had not only liked the kiss, he wanted more. 

Again, an unnatural pall hung between the two men. The stillness was broken when a wolf howled in the distance. Ray jumped at the sound. 

Fraser, put his arm around the other man. "It's only a wolf." 

"Yeah, well . . ." 

Before he could continue, the sound of another wolf howling came cascading through the dark blanket of night. 

"Now there are two of them. You don't think they're hungry, do you?" Ray asked, his eyes peering into the blackness surrounding him. 

"I doubt it, Ray. Those two wolves are lonely, but they won't be for long," Fraser said soothingly. 

"Huh?" 

"They'll find one another, and then they'll howl together at the moon." 

"Well, as long as they howl together, and don't come this way," Ray said as he leaned up against Fraser's naked body. 

Ray turned, startled, when Fraser began to bay at the moon. A look of utter confusion blanketed his face. "What are you doing?" 

"Howling at the moon, Ray." 

"Why?" 

"To see if another wolf will answer me," Fraser answered, his eyes resting on Ray. 

"To see if another wolf . . ." he stopped as understanding crept into his brain. Ray's mouth spread into a thin smile. "I ain't no wolf, Fraser, but here goes. Ahhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooo . . ." 

Ray's ridiculous attempt at howling was mercifully cut short as Fraser took him into his arms and kissed him again. This time, Ray allowed instinct to take over. His hands began to glide over the warm flesh of the other man, resting on his quickly rising cock. 

"Ray?" Fraser asked breaking the kiss. 

"Yeah," Ray responded. 

"I think it would help matters greatly if you allowed me to remove your clothing." 

"Go for it," Ray responded. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray. I believe I will," Fraser said as his hands undid the fly of Ray's pants. Seconds later, Ray, freed from his clothing, pressed his body against that of Fraser's as they slowly sank to the ground. 

Ray's head lay pressed against Fraser's chest. The muffled beating of the other man's heart sounded comforting. Shutting his eyes, Ray allowed this feeling to engulf him, to baptize him. This felt so right. Fraser's arms around him, holding him snugly. Ray's eyes snapped open as he felt Fraser's hand beginning to stroke his cock. "Geez Fraser, that feels pretty damn good," he exhaled the words in a moan. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I . . ." 

"What Fraser?" 

"Ray, I believe that I'm in love with you," Fraser said, each word echoing inside Ray's ears. 

"You what?" Ray sputtered. 

"I said, that I love you, Ray." 

Ray felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. It reminded him of when he was a kid opening presents at Christmas. Somehow, what Fraser said didn't come as a surprise. Unlocking that place in his heart where he kept his emotions held captive, Ray allowed his feelings for Fraser to spill out. 

"Fraser, you know what?" 

"What Ray?" 

"I think I'm kinda in love with you too." 

"I know, Ray." 

"You know? How in the hell could you know?" Ray asked. 

"Diefenbaker." 

"What?" Ray asked as he looked over at the dog. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" 

"No Ray, Dief smelled it on you. Then he told me." 

"Oh brother! That's enough, I don't need to hear anymore," he said with a grin on his face. "Geez, to be found out by a wolf." 

Fraser kissed Ray, bringing his erection alongside the other man's. As their engorged cocks touched, Fraser began to grind his hips. The sensation brought a groan of pleasure from deep within Ray. Without hesitating, Ray returned Fraser's kisses. Sliding his mouth down the other man's neck, Ray soon was suckling one of Fraser's nipples. 

Fraser's body seemed to tense, "Ah, Ray," he breathed. 

Releasing one nipple, Ray made his way to the other. Then he guided his mouth down the other man's chest onto his tight abdomen. Soon, he reached where he wanted to be, Fraser's jutting, weeping erection. With the tip of his tongue, Ray lapped up the clear fluid that had dripped from Fraser's cock. As he allowed the liquid to slide over his tongue, he felt himself wanting more. In one swift movement, Ray swallowed Fraser's shaft. 

Fraser sighed his approval, and at the same time, lifted his hips, plunging into his lover's mouth. 

Ray released the engorged organ and began to kiss and then lick the other man's balls. Sighs of pleasure came from the mountie as Ray consumed him. A movement near the fire caught Ray's attention. Stopping what he was doing, he noticed Diefenbaker looking at him. 

Releasing Fraser's shaft, Ray whispered, "Fraser, hey Fraser." 

"Yes Ray?" the other man returned in a low whisper of his own. 

"It's the wolf." 

"The wolf, Ray? Whatever do you mean?" 

"He's staring at us." 

"I don't understand, Ray." 

Sounding exasperated, Ray pulled himself up to Fraser's face. "Geez, the wolf is looking at us. . . . uh . . ." 

"Making love, Ray," Fraser finished. 

"Yeah, sure, making love. He's smiling at us." 

"Smiling?" 

"Yeah, like he knows what's going on, Fraser." 

"Ray, Diefenbaker is a wolf, of course he knows what's going on. As a matter of fact, he approves." 

"Oh geez, Fraser, don't go there, okay." 

"Okay, Ray." 

"Tell him to not look," Ray said. 

"All right, Ray. If you wish." 

"I do." 

Fraser looked at the wolf and said, "Diefenbaker, I'm sorry, but Ray is bothered by your looking at us. Would you kindly give us some privacy." 

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side. A soft, short bark came from him. To Ray, it looked almost as if the wolf winked at them. Then Diefenbaker got up and strolled into the darkness behind the tent. 

"Better Ray?" Fraser asked. 

"Yeah, better," Ray replied, a feeling of foolishness touching him. 

"Good. Now that that's settled, where were we . . . oh yes, I remember," Fraser offered. 

Before Ray could interject a word, Fraser's mouth was clamped around his cock. Finally, as the other man began to suck on his shaft, Ray was able to offer, "Oh yeah, I think that's where we were." 

Fraser released Ray's erection long enough to add, "Shut up, Ray." 

"Whatever you say," Ray moaned as he allowed Fraser to work his magic. 

Fraser mumbled something and then closed his mouth around Ray's cock once again. As Fraser wrapped his tongue around the sensitive tip of Ray's erection, the other man moaned involuntarily. 

"God Fraser, you're going to swallow me whole." 

Fraser continued to work his lover, driving him to the brink of release. Then with a powerful convulsive shiver, Ray screamed and began to orgasm. Jets of hot, milky liquid shot out of him and into Fraser's waiting mouth. Seconds later, Ray's body relaxed. 

"Oh shit, Fraser! That was . . ." Ray stopped as he searched for the right words. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." 

Releasing his lover's flaccid organ, Fraser smiled and said, "Thank you kindly, Ray." 

At the words, Ray began to laugh. 

"What's funny, Ray?" 

"You. Me. Here. Naked." 

"I don't follow, Ray." 

"You don't have to, Fraser," Ray said as he pulled the mountie up towards his waiting mouth. As their lips met, Ray could taste the slightly saltly flavor of his own cum on Fraser's lips. Breaking the kiss, Ray rolled Fraser on his back and grinned. "Now, to return the favor." 

Allowing his tongue to tease Fraser's skin, Ray left a wet trail down to his lover's groin. Ray eyed the other man's throbbing shaft for a second, and then he began to kiss it. 

Fraser's entire body tensed as Ray began to suck him. Ray's mouth went up and down Fraser's turgid cock, while groans of pleasure escaped Fraser's mouth. 

Lifting his hips off the ground, Fraser made a guttural cry. 

Like a live wire, his lover's shaft began to tremble inside Ray's mouth, and then hot liquid and poured down his throat. After he had milked Fraser dry, Ray released his lover and began to kiss his way up the muscular body. 

"Ray, that was . . ." Fraser stopped as the howl of two wolves in the distance reached them. 

"You don't have to say anything, Fraser, I agree," Ray said, "And oh, by the way, thank you kindly." 

Fraser smiled. Ray returned his lover's smile and wrapped his warm arms around him. 

"Ray, I suppose you know that wolves mate for life," Fraser said, as he snuggled closer to Ray. 

"Oh geez, Fraser, you mean I'm stuck with you for life?" 

"I believe so, Ray." 

"Thank you kindly, Fraser, I think that sounds damn good to me." 

"Yes, it does, Ray. It does indeed," Fraser offered, his voice getting soft as he drifted off into sleep. 

Ray kissed Fraser gently on the forehead. Pulling a sleeping bag over, he covered both their bodies. Then he looked at the moon that hung low on the horizon, his eyes reflecting its pale silvery light. Opening his mouth he mimed a howl. A smile spread across his face, and as it did, he snuggled closer to Fraser and joined his lover in sleep. 


End file.
